Fair Trial
by duhorcommonsense
Summary: We all know the trial in book 3 was jinxed to make Conn hang; what if Arhionvar helped Conn out?
1. Chapter 1

Connwaer Pov.

It was too late.

I am Connwaer and no matter what anyone tells you I am a wizard: a good one that has a dragon to help me named Pip. I want to protect the city from a rogue magic: Arhionvar but I can't protect myself from the very people that should be on my side!

They were so stupid why were they hanging me when Arhionvar was coming to take over the city? Because there're stupid; but I'm doing this to save the magic of Wellmet as my duty as a wizard like they should be doing. I have to save the magic somehow especially after Wellmet's magic saved me. They don't even give me a fair trial! They are making the hanging platform before I am even on their so-called trial! Them and there one-sided minds.

They have dropped to a new low; afraid of new ideas and are writing in wrong spells we can't use in the textbooks: how dumb of them! There is nothing I can do for the magic; it's too late and they are about to hang me, about to kill me. For a crime that was me thinking in strange 'to them' ways. I wonder though: when Arhionvar takes over will it really change this city at all?

Rowan Pov.

They can't hang him I must stop this outrage. I owe it to him and so do they: how can they forget what he's done to help us! This is unthinkable when what's coming. My mom was sick and I wasn't present: how can they do the trial without one of us; Nimble overstepped himself and this must stop!

Nimble Pov.

Finally the thief will die; he caused the death of my colleague and friend Pettivox and his outlandish ideas: yes he must die and I will enjoy it. He has destroyed property and has caused nothing but trouble. Plus he's a gutterboy and his ideas: Magic alive? The most foolish idea I have ever heard!

Connwaer Pov.

Suddenly there was a howl; the magic Arhionvar had begun its attack! It came in a cloud-like way that started small but growing in speed and size as it came upon us. It was so giant it towered over the Dawn Palace like a huge wave. For a moment it was still: then it fell. Its attack came of hopelessness and despair, the wizards felt it the worse but what could they do? Denying it existed and unprepared they didn't know any spells or even have the power; to make Arhionvar leave. But that didn't mean it didn't exist and then it raised itself high as though it was looking for something.

Look at those cowards what did they expect; that denying something makes it not exist; that it won't appear. What fools and then gift-wrapping a wizard to possess and take over the city; me. It wanted me to be its eye or it's Adeawet. I felt a shiver of fear of what will come crawl up my spine. I remembered the feeling of that rouge magic in you: all the bad things swirling in you making you want to give in. Even with Pip I was tempted, very tempted to let it happen. Already I could feel it in my mind, whispering how together we could chance the city for the better. How wizards would be taught how wonderful magic was the right way: the way it was meant to be.

"Well what do we have here? But I though you insisted they didn't abandon you and here they are hanging you my Black Shadow. How is this city worth protecting my Black Shadow? Why do you resist my attempts to make the city better my Black Shadow?" Arhionvar mutters.

Everyone froze; the magic made you freeze and hearing it speak: what they wished wasn't true was proven for them. The tone was if a wise person who seemed to have seen everything to be seen and knows what you should do. That you should do it.

Looking up I realized that Arhionvar is in its true form of a dragon; made up of white magic as it swirled above me.

I reply "My magic hasn't abandoned me Arhionvar." It hasn't I can feel the familiar magic coursing through me, protecting me. The magic unlike the people it was protecting had known about Arhionvar before it was even cadged by Crowe.

Asking the magic to free me I thought about how I escaped from Arhionvar earlier, it went through my mind, through my stone and my magic heard. Then a black bird; a magic's bird flew down to the gallows and drops in my hand; lockpick wires.

"Well, well that's how you escaped my Adeawet's fortress; the birds gave you a way to escape." Arhionvar remarks; in a commenting way, like it was a good idea.

Why was Arhionvar so amused? Freeing myself from the cuffs I reached to take off the rope: I couldn't. They made it so I couldn't escape and put me in more agony than usual if I had been hanged. I was still trapped and even if I could release myself I was corned by guards. My only hope was Arhionvar. Why was it helping me?

"My black shadow look what this city is doing to you; arresting you and about to hang you; may I ask what for? I'm sure I can revise it. After all I know from your memories that you are innocent; well at least you don't mean harm to this city." Arhionvar questioned.

What was Arhionvar up too? It was defending me? Seems like I will get a fair trial after all. All because of Arhionvar: maybe it wasn't so bad.

"THAT'S IS NOT POSSIBLE" Nimble yelled in fury. He wants me dead; he must hate me very much if he can even get past the chill of Arhionvar to yell.

"I will speak for him" Arhionvar demanded in a way that made you think that I should have been freed at once, that this was a grave mistake.

Nimble was shaking like a leaf and a rather weak wizard so he agreed. I was surprised that he could do anything at all but then I noticed that Arhionvar made him agree: he wants me to be proven innocent. Arhionvar was quickly becoming good in my mind.

"He was hanged for illegal pyrotechnic materials and causing damage to property both private and public." Nimble droned reading from an official document.

"So he saves your duchess's life by using the explosion of pyrotechnic materials to get rid of my shadow and you're hanging him for it?" Arhionvar innocently asks.

Duh! I feel like smacking myself: of course Arhionvar knows I killed that shadow; it's his shadow.

"Yeah he knew how to get into the Dawn Place; if fact I copied him in getting in. So even after he sneaks in the first time you only put one guard protecting the queen; he could have killed her. Plus shouldn't you have heard of a decoy, like by attacking the front doors you can slip in someone else quietly? Well he has unlike you. Knowing it might be a decoy he went his way and found my shadow's trail. He then saved the duchess when he did the 'illegal' experiment use the 'illegal' materials and proving his point that you can do magic without a stone that comes from our hoard." Arhionvar continues.

"He also survives touching a shadow's core while your 'great' duchess can't withstand a knife and helps his master figure out where the shadows came from. So you're hanging him for that, wow great city your saving my Black Shadow." Arhionvar finishes looking pointy at me.

"I'm saving my magic Arhionvar; they will still be fools no matter what magic is here." I sigh, "the city itself will never change: they will still be fools except for a few, but I owe Wellmet's magic for all that it's done.

"How bad is it?" Arhionvar inquirers, "I must make sure the so-called wizards have basic knowledge; congratulations at finding out what we were my Black Shadow. But I believe we are proving your innocent so I will answer your questions later my Black Shadow."

"Even if what you claim is true he used the materials to blow up the Night Bridged and Heartsease," Nimble drones; still under Arhionvar's control.

"The people judging you young one are pen pushes or the kind that only think certain old ideas are correct." Arhionvar remarks addressing me.

"Yes," I rely, "do they ever". Arhionvar addressed me as young one: certainly no one cared putting up this trial and Nevery acts like this is a bad thing to be: Arhionvar says it like its someone he's teaching about the world so that person can be just as wise. I guess Arhionvar isn't so bad after all.

"For the Heartsease you forget to mention that he blew up Heartsease completely but the tree he fell in was fine and much closer to the explosion then the other side of the house. Do you know how much black powder material is needed to blow up a building of that size? Much more than he could have bought from the twilight right? No one would have that much illegal Blackpowder. And how could he have survived that explosion so close with only an arm dislocated from the fall when that bodyguard got so hurt? Arhionvar questioned. "And it's not his fault for the spell he was doing to not work properly and destroy the bridge. I know that several of your spells have gone haywire lately so how can you blame him if he followed the directions and it went wrong?"

"Well why should we listen to you if what he says is true you're the one that let loose the shadows on us!" Nimble yelped. "You were also behind the magic decay and Underlord incident last winter. You're the reason all those people died and the reason the Duchess is very sick!"

"You don't know the spell to repel them? I know you found out it was Darksilver so why didn't you make it explode or turn the Darksilver back to quicksilver? "Arhionvar wondered.

"Can you heal everyone touched by your shadows Arhionvar?" I asked, "They don't trust me and you can do it much faster?"

"Fine I will heal everyone still alive," Arhionvar agreed. "I need to collect the shadows anyway so I can return it to the dessert city."

"You planed this?" I asked. Wait, if Arhionvar returned it then that magic would be more arched and then if the magic put the Quicksilver in a new area it couldn't be mined anymore!

"That's genius," I shouted!

While everyone else was looking at me weird I was basking in the discovery that the dessert city: Desh wouldn't be destroyed! Looking at Arhionvar I saw what I know was a grin that Arhionvar knows that I got its plan. In that moment the chill was gone: instead warmth swept thought the city thawing out the stone feeling: I knew there would be no more shadows anywhere in Wellmet anymore. I also knew soon Desh would be well too.

"Well he's a thief, a gutterboy and he steals who knows what, and came back from exile," Nimble shrieked. He was now back and under his own control because of that warmth.

"HE CAME BACK IN A DRAGON'S CLAW WIZARD! DO YOU THINK HE WANTED TO LAND NEAR THE DAWN PALACE! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO GET AWAY FROM A DRAGON! SWORDS DON'T WORK! YOU ARRESTED HIM WHEN HE WAS FORCED BACK IN THE CITY! HE DIDN'T COME BACK ON HIS OWN FREE WILL! FOOLS!" Arhionvar bellowed.

"He's a thief and gutterboy," Nimble whimpered.

"Do you know why he was a thief?" Arhionvar calmly asked. "It's an interesting story: even though no one has actually wanted to hear it. In fact how come you ONLY wanted to know where he was from: not WHY his master chose him to be his apprentice?"

"He still bought the illegal materials," Nimble whispered.

"Oh so you are going to kill a kid when he didn't even pay for them or take them into the city? That's very fair indeed. Especially when you don't have the right in the first place. Killing can only be done after a trial where the duchess or duchess-to-be is there. You over steped yourself."

"He still broke the law," Nimble desperately said.

"Then exile him and give him proper supplies to get to the next city," Arhionvar suggested in his oh-so-resemble tone.

It hit me; the magic of Wellmet was protecting me here but outside of the city Arhionvar could easily break into my mind and control me. I was still trapped by the rope around my neck I was doomed.

Author's Notes

This is the improved chapter of Fair Trial. I will try to update more over the summer but I found all my files from word weren't download on to the new laptop: and that my other stories were in terrible shape! Next chapter: Conn's family gets out into the open: even his father!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to update once-per-week because a nice person I'm PMing with will flame me if I don't. So this chapter is for Mai Ascot and anyone else who actually reads this: chapter 2.

By the way if it doesn't say the POV. then it's Conn's.

English: speak

Magic: speak

/

Chapter 2.

"Then exile him and give him proper supplies to get to the next city," Arhionvar suggested in his oh-so-resemble tone.

It hit me; the magic of Wellmet was protecting me here but outside of the city Arhionvar could easily break into my mind and control me. I was still trapped by the rope around my neck I was doomed.

"STOP!"

Rowan?

"Nimble you have overstepped yourself and have done the trial wrong: you have sentence him without the duchess permission or mine and you have not let him defend himself properly." Ro argued, "We have more important things to worry about: the fact there are dragons still alive and the fact that ARHIONVAR IS RIGHT THERE!"

"Another thing he did was bring that dragon here!" Nimble shrieked.

Of course: Pip! MY DRAGON! I never wanted to take it from it's home but it's a thief like me, and one thief should always help another of course. I heard people muttering in confusion but tuned it out, feeling along the bond that was always in my mind, I concentrated. I showed Pip the feeling of being caught; how both of us wanted to be free! How the rope is a restrain for us and how everyone around us was confused and angry at us.

Down Pip came: down like an angry shadow. Pip's sharp claws easily sliced though the ropes around my neck and with Pip on me I could do one of the most amazing feats that can be done: magic. Quickly I chanted the spell I used to turn into my characteristic creature: a cat?

The first few times I use the spell I did turn into a cat but the last time I did it I turn into a Connwaer. I was as black as ever though. Interesting that Arhionvar's spies were white cats and Wellmet's spies were black birds: a bit of both of them, I wish I could have both of them. I know Arhionvar isn't cruel because of what it did for the magic of Desh, hm . . . . Both of them.

Before I could think on that though process further I remember the guards. I was counting on me being a bird so I could fly away but now, I couldn't. Though the bond I realized Pip had wings. Cursing myself for being so stupid I jumped on Pip's back. Take it from me a dragon can fly fast. It took the sun dragon around half a day what would have been 10-days journey. That was not considering that was a dragon's fastest pace and me walk like a machine either. To make is short soon we were over the river with the guards far behind. I knew it would take them a while to get an organized search going.

Going over the river made me see how divided the sunrise and twilight are. It was like there was two cities. Two . . .

"That's right my shadow, can't you see it" Arhionvar was right next to me whispering in my ear, "Look at that river closer."

It was a river of slowsliver below the water one. The magics were attracted to what had once been their scales. If both were attracted maybe both could be here.

"Correct my shadow, but we need more wizards channeling my energy to make me combined with this city. This magic you know as Wellmet is weak from the unbalanced city and can't do it with the far weaker wizards here, and not even you could do it alone." Arhionvar whispers again.

Without thinking I say "what are you called by then?"

"Young one when your kind settled here they give their cities names we now go by: our true names we speak only to other ones of our kind, and no we don't call ourselves dragons either young one." Arhionvar said with amusement.

We needed more power in our spells to combine the magics but how? Wait Embre was helping me with the project to power our spells to expel Arhionvar: surly we could use them to also combine magics?

Feeling my thoughts and seeing where Embre lives Pip flew off to his and Sparks's hut. I wondered why Pip only communicated though the bond before I realized the problem: Pip was a baby. When fully grown they are as big as the cities Pip was as big as a cat! Pip must have been too young to learn our language.

"Actually young one we only learn your language when we become your so-called cities: you have such short lives your languages change very rapidly indeed." Arhionvar comments.

Coming to the road to Embre's house I jumped off and turned back into a human: I don't think Embre would survive a cat, baby dragon, and magic coming to call, I better be in my human form to stop him from freaking out.

Seeing his house I burst in to see: Crowe's Minions! I couldn't help it I let out a yell with the fear they had found out and were harassing Embre to try and stop the magic from acting weird: they didn't know Wellmet was preparing for an attack!

Arhionvar has gone through my memories and knows they have attacked and threated me before and attacks them. When I mean attack, I mean turns them into stone. Then Embre probably thinks I'm under control like I warned him and faints. Shooting Arhionvar a glare I pick Embre up.

"Will you kindly un . . . um . . . Unstone them?" I request, though I have to admit it is kind of funny.

"You feared them and they could have been hurting your cousin." Arhionvar defends, even as he does it getting feared looks from the now waken Embre.

"True, wait my COUSIN!" I yell.

Then I realized Embre was wake and so were Crowe's minions, no Embre's minions now . . . that means he's the UNDERLORD!

"Your Crowe's!" I shout and back away fast, fast, fast! I know it's still Embre but trust me it's second nature to avoid the Underlord: even the duchess doesn't if she can help it.

"Oh is he a danger to you I can always stone him." Arhionvar comforts. "Though since Crowe was the one who made him lose his legs it's unlikely of course."

/

Embre's POV.

What is going on? First the magic acts weird then this so-called predator magic came, even I could feel it and I'm nearly out of the city, then my cousin is almost hanged and is traveling by dragons. But this takes the prize; the predator magic, my cousin and a dragon on his head just burst inside of my house and stoned my minions reporting. He's speaking in a weird way that sounds like he's canting spells! The worst part is he thinks that I'm Crowe's and the magic looks like it can easily destroy with a though, and is mad at me!

/

I could see Embre freaking out so I quickly tried to keep the peace.

"Cousin don't worry Arhionvar won't hurt you and I got an idea but I need your help: how do you feel about having two magics here?"

"Two?" Embre repeats.

"See all magics need a city so by using to plan to, sorry by the way, expel Arhionvar to bind it to this city and, um then we would have double the power Underlord," I say remembering this is the Underlord.

/

Embre's POV.

So the predator magic wants a city? Well that would help and sounds like a good idea. It does sound weird with him speaking a different language in the same sentence; does he even realize he's doing it?

"Yes, it's a good idea, Cousin," I say.

/

"Great" I shout.

I then hugged him. I couldn't help it; I haven't had a family since my mom was gone, I never knew my father.

"He was a great wizard" Arhionvar praised.

"You knew him?" I gasped.

"Sometime I will tell you." Arhionvar promised.

My head was swarming with all that I found out, when I felt a tap on my head, see Embre looking at me hugging him I blushed and let go.

Clearing my throat I said "Embre it's actually very easy to combine Arhionvar to the city but the problem is the quality of the wizards are so low they can't or even won't help with this. So we need to power up the spell, but I need your help."

"Of course," Embre mutters.

"We will need time though, I might convince some wizards to help me like Nevery, Brumbree and Keeston. But most of the sunrise is after me and Arhionvar needs to collect it's energy." I add.

Letting out a laugh he replies "Cousin I am the Underlord and can easily hide you, I will let my minions know about our plan and not let any Sunrise people in here besides those wizards you tell me of."

"I may not yet be abound to this city but I CAN stay around and use some of my energy to help this side of the river." Arhionvar adds.

Relying the information to Embre about the plan took more than an hour, by this time it's dark out and I was barely awake. Seeing I was dead on my feet, while Pip was asleep on my head, my cousin, that would take some time to go over, told me to follow him. Arhionvar picked me up and followed my cousin. Even I wasn't to drowsy to notice a change over the twilight; it seemed more alive, and everything was better.

"The magic is the lifeblood of the city," I mutter.

"Shadow magic IS the city," Arhionvar corrects gently.

"By the way," I ask, "How come I didn't die from my stone being destroyed? How did you know my father? Why was it a jewel and from the duchess's necklace? Why was my second one so far away? Why were you after Wellmet? How is Desh doing? What happened to Jaggus? Why did you drop him? Why do you become a city? What will Pip need? Are those stones really once your hoard?" I ramble.

"This will take time, you will have your questions answered young one, nut please write down what you know: I don't want this knowledge to be forgotten. Bu you must include your friend Rowan," Arhionvar requested.

"Why," I whisper.

"Why she's a wizard as well; this city's magic wanted her to put on the necklace, she already took the apprentice class, and take the city into a new age: she doesn't fear magic. Your friend can easily get a new stone if your magic allows: she just needs to go to the place where you hold the stones," Arhionvar informs me.

"Ro's a wizard? My magic?" I mutter.

"As me as well, you have two magics," Arhionvar proudly states.

I was too tired to think of those things anymore; I would think of that tomorrow. I could see though my half closed eyes, people looking though the warmer alleyways at me. The Underlord, his minions and me looking like I'm apparently floating through the air with a sleeping dragon in my lap. Coming to the new Underlord mansion my cousin showed me to my room within his new headquarters: not even the duchess herself could penetrate it.

I might have been falling asleep peaceful with hope and a clear ideas but the Sunrise was in chaos!

/

Yes I only updated because I was PMed to. Yes I DID drop about fifty hints where this plot could go: but those are my favorite kinds of plots. My only rule is at least 2,000 words and an update once per week otherwise you can flame me . . . or offer ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I promised to update once a week but I was gone for the weekend and part of Monday, so give me a break it's near the fourth of July! I will TRY to update 2 chapters this week.

Yes this is chapter 3 of fair trial, but I won't explain all the plot holes in chapter 2, that will take a few chapters. By the way I can make the city Arhionvar be destroyed whenever I want because the books don't mention when it was destroyed at all.

Talking/ Thinking.

_Secondarily talking._

**Writing.**

?

POV.

Ever since Conn's left on a dragon there has been complete chaos in the Sunrise! In the meeting room council members and wizards are auguring about many things, and only some of them aren't pointless!

_He brought a dragon here!_

_He is a wanted criminal and must be hanged!_

_He was set up!_

_You're listening to that thing that made the shadows come!_

_He's a gutterboy and thief!_

_We must find him!_

"Silence!" My newly healed mother ordered. "Captain please report on the facts that we know now at this time"

"My Lady," Captain Kerrn begins, "we know that this so-called force called Arhionvar made the shadows for reasons unknown, and knows the boy who was sentence to hang, we also know the boy turned into a cat using magic by touching the baby dragon, which he claims is his magic stone then he fled with the force going after him."

"I didn't authorize a hanging! Explain yourself!" My mother ordered.

"Because you were ill the council deemed it appropriate to do so." Captain Kerrn reported.

"I will deal with that problem later," my mother said, "right know I want to know why this force is so interested in this boy and what their plan is next.

"My lady does that mean they are working tighter?" Captain Kerrn asked.

"I believe so," my mother commanded, "captain make your troops search the city and remember: this is a dangerous force that can't be defeated by swords focus on that boy!"

"My lady I can't order them to search the twilight: there is a new Underlord and the twilight is very hostile at this time." Captain protested.

"Do it," my mother ordered; she must be even more afraid of magic then I thought. How can she order for him to be treated like that when she knows how wrong it is! I can't believe fear makes my mom so unbalanced!

Seeing the guards running around I carefully left the scene to go to my room to think when I saw a letter for me that was delivered by a certain bird; it was from Conn.

**Ro. Meet me tomorrow where we were looking for slowsliver: I have to tell you something, I have a plan for all this madness to stop. The Underlord is with me. Don't tell anyone.**

**Conn.**

I left the next day.

?

Connwaer's POV. / The next day.

There she was; she came!

"Hi Ro." I begin, "how's the Sunrise taking things?"

"My mother is making the guards search for you; she is so afraid, what did you want to tell me?"

Taking a deep breath I said, "Ro. You're a witch; the magic made me get the jewel to stop the Underlord from trapping the magic. I wasn't killed because that stone wasn't truly mine but I found my real stone but the dragon: Pip ate it. You would have gotten it when your mom was dead and when you put on the necklace. The magic can still grant you another stone and you are a witch no matter what."

"What? I will have to think about it for a while," Ro. muttered in shock, "you have a plan; what is it?"

She was taking it better than excepted: she took it better than me when Arhionvar told me earlier today.

"To make Arhionvar join with this city's magic. Embre my cousin is helping me: it will take time. Meanwhile I have to write a document of dragons and how they turn into the magic of our city's and what parts we wizards play in them." I listed.

"That's typical of you," Ro. muttered, "so what can I do to help?"

"We will need all the wizards that will help: I already sent letters to Nevery, Brumbree and Keeston." I told her. "Embre is the new Underlord and has agreed to help me. He's also my cousin and Crowe's son."

"Why do you always move on so fast no one can keep up?" Ro. wonders, "Yes you have my help, Conn."

She added, "How are you related to Crowe anyway? Arhionvar mentioned a part of your past."

She wanted to know? I hadn't even told Nevery, my master the whole story.

I began. "Crowe was my mother's brother. He caused the death of her using his minions. Arhionvar was also hinting about my magic ability's. You see Nevery found me when I stole his stone."

Seeing her look I added "No one on the council ever wondered except Brumbree why Nevery picked me. But Arhionvar told me where I got so good at magic from: my father."

I had to tell someone this: I only found out this morning.

"My father was a wizard from Arhionvar. Arhionvar was so powerful they always knew it was alive! When he came here the Underlord didn't agree with him. See the city's so unbalanced it's weakening the magic here. When he tried to stop it he got on the Underlord's bad side."

"Wait." Ro. interrupted, "I had to study official visits but someone from Arhionvar never came up on it, why not?"

"Oh," I scoffed. "They didn't want anyone to know what happens next. Well then he was almost killed and the only reason he wasn't was because of my mother. He had to hide out for a while because of the minions. But in the meantime he fell in love with my mom."

I had to smile at that though. Arhionvar can feel all it's wizards emotion and told me how they did love each other.

I continued, "She got pregnant but before he could marry the city was destroyed and he died when he couldn't feel Arhionvar anymore."

"But why not?" Ro. asked.

"I asked Arhionvar," I explained. "Apparently Arhionvar was so weak it temporarily lost the connection; but temporarily for it is 10 years for us. That's why Arhionvar first came here even though it was so far away."

"In fact that's why I found my stone where it was." I said with a joyful face. "In the mountains not far from where Arhionvar was; another dragon was keeping it safe for me."

"I heard from a black bird that I sent to Desh that all the former Darksilver in the shadows were brought and out in a secret location by the lizards." I added. "That means the city of Desh's magic is saved! The best part is that Arhionvar did slow down Jaggus's fall and now he's a wizard saving Desh!"

It all turned out so perfect for Desh and for Jaggus, but now we have to somehow solve our problems. With the duchess against us it won't be easy to convince them that this is what we need to do. At least we have a plan. At least we are the ones with the plan; the sunrise is trying to figure our plan out! They won't guess our plan because they probably think it's a plan to take over the city!

"Thanks for helping me and believing in my idea," I added and felt Arhionvar warn me people were coming, "You better go: someone's coming."

"No wonder you always seem to have contained energy: it's a trait from Arhionvar." She informed me. Giving me a bye and that sly look she took off towards the river.

I calmly waited. Actually I knew who they were; everyone has a patch of warmth to them that magics see and the magical beings have the brightest ones of them all.

I had sent letters to the wizards I knew who would listen and assigned them to meet me here. No way could I miss that bright warmth from them.

I welcomed them and informed them about the situation at hand. I asked them for my help and they all agreed in their own way. Brumbree worrying, Nevery rubbing his bread and thinking, and Keeston was nodding his head. I concluded the meeting and gave them 3 days to think it over then they had to give me their answer. Still thinking Brumbree and Keeston left. Nevery stayed after the meeting to talk with me.

"What are you up too boy?" He asked.

Giving Nevery a look he knew well. It meant 'Nevery I'm doing a secret plan that I can't tell you because it's something I have to do on my own so don't worry I know what I'm doing,' look.

"Curse it boy!" He muttered; as I expected him too. "Let me know how I can help and DON'T get into trouble!"

He thought about what he said then added, "I know that's hard for you so don't get into trouble you can't get out of, boy."

I informed him, "glad to see that you're thinking like a thief, Nevery."

Giving me another look Nevery also left.

"You didn't tell them about your plans or that the Underlord is involved, My Shadow." Arhionvar remarked to me; appearing behind me.

"I don't want the sunrise to somehow find out and foolishly try to stop this plan." I told Arhionvar.

"Ahh but if this gets out, or more likely rumors then they will go on half-truths; it will be even worse, most humans are so close-minded."

Yes Arhionvar was correct but I wish Arhionvar said that in a less offensive way.

"I said most not all humans," Arhionvar corrected, "I assure you I didn't mean you."

Before I could continue this discussion Embre surrounded by his minions came to the next meeting. Wow I'm having more meetings then the duchess.

"No," Arhionvar disagreed, "your meetings are more important than meeting with chimney sweeps."

Again Arhionvar was correct but said it that way. Shaking my head to clear it I met with my cousin but it had to be formal with him now acting like the Underlord. I could only talk to him as my cousin in his new Headquarters. Informed him of how I offered the wizards to join us and how the duchess's daughter was with us. I also told him what I learned from Ro. about how the sunrise would soon search threw the twilight.

"How dare the Duchess thinks she can order her guards to go through my portion of the city." Embre said looking furious. "Minions assign a unit to go by the bridge; tell them that they can't enter the twilight without my permission and that I'm busy with matters. Also inform them that I don't have time to meet with people who take weeks of time to discuss the paper and ink choices of their clients."

Wow I guess he does have some of his father in him; I'm glad he's on are side. Nodding Hand and Fist left with the rest following me and Embre back to HQ. Still discussing Black Powder with him and where it will be placed, how much is needed, and how to protect the area around the explosions.

When we got to HQ. I went up to my room to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

?

I was away for the weekend/part of Monday so sorry for this; yes I will try to update again this week. In the next chapter I will fully explain the plan to combine the magics, I will also write about the fight between the minions and the guards. Conn will meanwhile start his book on dragons/magics and if you have any questions about dragons/magics that you didn't get answered from the books I will try to answer/add it to the book he's writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 4. This one is mostly boring stuff about the plans fine details, and his grimore about dragons. I won't do everything in it just fragments of it. But the sad part of this: it's the FINAL CHAPTER! So thank every reader who came to this part of fanfiction with less than 10 stories and looked at mine. For the first story I'm proud to have written and the only one so far that I actually like the writing skills of me I thank you.

Dragons/magics speaking.

_Writing._

(ANs.)

?

Chapter 4 of fair trial.

Conn's POV.

The next day I decided to start writing the grimore about dragons because I had to wait for Arhionvar and Wellmet to finish discussing the plan, I tried to listen in but there language was too old and powerful in magic for me to understand.

_A Study of Dragons and How They Relate to Magic._

_By Connwaer . . ._

A good start but what was my last name? I though.

"It was Shoreastall (That was random readers, completely random.) a very powerful family and you me black shadow, Arhionvar mentioned. Are very powerful as well.

Did Arhionvar read my mind? I tough again.

" Yes my black shadow I did." Arhionvar chuckled.

That would be handy. I though, getting back to the grimore.

_A Study of Dragons and How They Relate to Magic._

_By Connwaer Shoreastall._

_Wellmet, Wizard._

_It is proven that cities are built on places where magic is, it is also proven that the areas where magic is also where dragon's lairs were proven to be. Slowsliver is proven to attract magic and is used for such. My findings have found that slowsliver and dragon scales are the same thing. I also found that where dragons die they become cities proof is in my finds about. . ._

_. . .I have also found that a dragons hoard will eventually be there wizards magic stones. . ._

_. . . the stones are found in one area. . ._

_. . .most dragons live in pairs to learn from each other and babies are small as a cat when hatched. . ._

_. . .dragons live hundreds of years and grow to be the exact size of the magical area that will be there because of them; usually as big as a city. . ._

_. . .there magic comes from. . ._

_. . .are magic spells are actually their language. . ._

_. . .they see people by their auras, with a hot fire for the wizards and a cold patch for those dying. . ._

_. . . have familiars that keep an eye on the city and report to them. . ._

_. . .when the slowsliver is gone the magic is gone because the dragon isn't then tied to the city. . ._

_. . .black powered increases the power of spells because the dragons are still attracted to fire because they could breathe it. . ._

_. . . dragons can breathe fire because. . ._

I kept on writing everything I knew about dragons and magic with Arhionvar and Wellmet giving me all the details. To help any magical person learn the dragons language I wrote it in both English and in the dragon's language so they could learn the dragon's language. I needed more help in English than the dragon's language. I was so glad there was a spell to keep my handwriting neat.

The plan to combine the magic's was simple. I would set off the explosions and that will increase the spells power. The other magical beings would concentrate and help me. I would bind Arhionvar to the secret river of slowsliver underneath the real river and would do the combined spell. I knew the price of such a spell.

"Don't worry, my black shadow, you will be back after one winter." Arhionvar reassured me. "My black shadow, we can do this in two days."

That short of time?

"Everyone is prepared and informed on how to do this, my black shadow." Arhionvar told me.

Ro's. POV.

I'm a witch! I don't know what to think! I will admit that magic is so fascinating and I always wanted to try, but my mother fears magic! I know of the plan and I know what I must do, at the same time. I know my mother won't admit it, but her age is showing. I'm worried about her.

The bridge.

Narrative POV.

Standoff between the Sunrise Guards and Twilight Minions.

"Let us pass! We are under orders from the Duchess herself to search the Twilight for a wanted criminal." The vice-captain demanded.

"Aenit that might fine." Hand jeered swing a club. "But the last time I checked you fancy guards or your fancy duchess has no say on this side of the river so leave. We listen to the Underlord only."

"There is no Underlord and if there is tell this Underlord what the Duchess said. Who is this Underlord that YOU follow." The guard counters.

Hand smiles then replies, "Why is the former Underlord's son. After all won't the duchess's daughter become the duchess after she dies. Plus the current Underlord says he has better things to do the listen to the duchess or do her any favors; after all what has the sunrise done for us." He finishes. "Nothing."

Now the bridge is narrow and there is no way the guards could get past the minions and it wasn't worth fighting over, so they decided to retreat and tell the Sunrise of this new information.

Two days later.

Everyone is prepared for and informed of the plan. With a bang the explosions went off and the spell chanted. In that instant Arhionvar got a new city. You could feel the impact. Suddenly the air was more alive, more magical and the whole city felt and gained this new strength.

A few where sad because they knew a wizard had disappeared. But they also knew he would come back next spring.

Spring.

Over the winter changes had been made. Embre proved he was a remarkable Underlord and soon there were rumors that the Twilight would be as rich and as well off as the Sunrise. The old duchess had died off during the winter and there was a new duchess: Rowan.

As promised she got a new magical stone. With the wizard properly trained with real spells. The magics getting involved. Plus with the new Underlord and duchess working together the whole city was thriving. All wizards and witches had been taught by the Magics and had read Conn's grimore and life was good for all. Now it was spring. Someone was fated to come back.

The pit of magic/ old Underlord's old HQ.

Quite a group of people came to see him arrive back home. New apprentices of magic, some from the twilight and sunrise, wizards, a guard, and the most important the two new co-leaders of the city.

In a flash of light, out came a boy. With contained energy, bright blue eyes knowing mysteries and being amused by them. Jet black hair with a strip of white in it falling in his eyes. He had a quirky smile. A teenager that looked fast, lean but strong. With a black, cat-sized dragon wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf. Peering around at the crowd he broke into a laugh like he was listening to a voice in his head commenting about something amusing. Giving a smile he called out:

"I'm back."

?

Yes this is the final chapter . . . and I would like to comment on some things. This story/plot was never about a huge fight between the guards and the minions. Or who believed Connwaer. The big fight where the guards found him and then magic saving him never happened. We don't even know how powerful Conn really is. We don't even know what happens next. I made this story purely to get this plot and its holes left by the books out of my head. A new book will come out in 2014. Till then this story is done.

See you in 2014!


End file.
